Entre dos Mundos
by sesshoxcris
Summary: La ya no tan pequeña Rin aparece en un extraño y nuevo mundo, ahora no solo debe encontrar su camino de regreso a su hogar, sino que debe decidir que es lo que realmente deseas ¿Vivir con los humanos o regresar con su amo? Y eso no es lo peor... Dos Sesshomarus, un hombre y un Inuyoukai... Fríos, crueles... Y ambos harán lo que sea por arrebatarla de los brazos del otro
1. Mundo Desconocido

**Entre dos mundos**

**Disclaimer: **Como mi abuelita no me quiere comprar los derechos de Inuyasha, él anime y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko, la historia si es mía.

**Resumen: **Por favor no la obliguen a elegir. Intenten ustedes elegir entre Sesshomaru y… Bueno pues… ¿Un Sesshomaru moderno?

…

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sus pulmones no jalaba aire y sus oídos estaban tapados por la presión que había sobre su cuerpo.

No recordaba mucho, abrió sus ojos y solo se encontró con el color azul del cuerpo de agua que invadía su visión, estaba obscuro y tenía mucho frio y además sentía sus músculos cada vez más tensos y pesados por la presión. Gracias a las clases de la señora Kagome y su previa experiencia ya sabía como zafarse de aquella situación tan asfixiante, literalmente hablando. Así que volteo su cuerpo, que descendía lentamente hacia el fondo y busco con la mirada un haz de luz que la guiara a la superficie.

Uso toda la fuerza de sus brazos y nado hasta que su menudo cuerpo salió del agua, respirando al instante, llenando sus pulmones de aire y lastimando sus vías respiratorias con la brusquedad de la respiración. Tosió y trataba de mantenerse a flote, pudo ver que estaba dentro de una especie de playa. Ya que sentía el sabor salado en su boca y sus pies poco a poco alcanzaban la arena del fondo.

Al salir del agua se recostó boca abajo en la arena, respirando con cansancio. Se dio la vuelta para revisar exactamente donde se encontraba, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver aquel enorme agujero en el cielo de donde salía luz y todo estaba cubierto por enormes paredes de piedra y lleno de musgo plantas acuáticas y enredaderas ¿Cómo demonios había llegado allí?

Busco una salida con la mirada y solo encontró una enredadera de apenas suficiente grosor y resistencia para soportar su peso. No es que tuviera sobre peso ni nada, pero su ropa estaba mojada y por lo tanto más pesadas, además que a sus cortos 14 años, sus senos eran más grandes y pesados; eso le provoco muchas malas miradas de las demás chicas de la aldea; así que a su parecer eran de un peso extra.

Se agarro con cuidado de la planta y escalo con dificultad hacia la salida en el cielo, agradecería a la señora Sango por el arduo entrenamiento al que se había sometido de más joven.

Una vez salió de aquel acuífero, el frio llego de golpe y le calo hasta los huesos, era una sensación desagradable pero no podía ir desnuda por ahí, tenía que ir rápidamente a buscar a su amo dejar de hacerle perder el tiempo o la enviaría de vuelta a la aldea: y ella no permitiría que los separaran de nuevo y mucho menos por algo tan ridículo como lo era el comprometerla con un hombre de la aldea para "encadenarla" para siempre en la aldea. Ella era un alma libre y no dejaría que le cortaran las alas y no le permitieran volar, eso era lo que había envidiado de la señorita Kagura. Su sentido de la libertad.

Se alejo por el camino por donde empezaba el bosque. Estaba segura que el señor Jaken estaba más que furioso, buscándola, como desquiciado y luego le reprocharía que fuera una molestia para él y su amo y que probablemente no debieran haberla recogido de la aldea y blah, blah, blah.

Su pie choco con algo en el piso y al bajar la mirada, se encontró un extraño recipiente vacio, lo recogió y los estrujo entre sus manos, era fría y muy estrujable, el delgado metal hacia un ruido muy gracioso cuando lo estrujaba. Era de color rojo y tenía unas letras blancas y curvas y extrañas dibujadas.

-¿Soda-Cola?- La muchacha miraba con confusión aquel envase y lo metió a su bolsillo, era un interesante juguete y ya vería que hacer con él.

Camino por el bosque durante una hora, llamando a su amo y a su querido amigo dragón o al pequeño sapo, pero nadie respondía y se estaba empezando a asustar, después de todo ella apenas sabía lo básico para defenderse pero no lo suficiente para no ser presa fácil para los Youkais, no era Sango o Kohaku.

Su cabello húmedo se movió al compas del viento y sus temblores empeoraban a cada momento, tosió con dolor, su espalda y pecho dolían y se estaba cansando más, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y sentía la nariz fría, tosió de nuevo.

-Amo Sesshomaru…- Murmuro, y sus temblores aumentaron con el tiempo y sus hermosos ojos chocolate se estaban cerrando lentamente, solo quería descansar. Hasta que escucho pasos acercándose a donde ella estaba y esta se emociono ¿Era su amo? ¿Era el señor Jaken? ¿Irían por ella? Volteo emocionada y al instante su sonrisa se borro y en cambio era una mirada de terror.

Frente a ella, a unos metros, estaba un grupo de hombres, al menos unos tres, que la miraban fijamente, y podía jurar que hasta con lujuria. Tenían puestas unas extrañas ropas y tenían unas extrañas carabinas, con muchas cosas encima, y eso las aterraba más.

-Oye, preciosa…-Uno de aquellos tipos se iba a acercar a ella, y eso fue más que suficiente para que ella, aterrada, huyera a lo más rápido que dieran sus pies, escucho que le llamaban pero no le importo, no iba a detenerse ni mucho menos. Así que aumento la velocidad de sus pasos estaba aterrada, y ahora gritaba, gritando por que Sesshomaru la escuchara y la salvara. Los hombres se acercaban, casi sentía sus respiraciones en su nuca, y ahora quería llorar más.

-¡AMO SESSHOMARU!- Grito aterrada al caer de bruces contra el suelo, sintiendo de las pequeñas piedras y tierra enterrarse en su rostro.

Escucho las risas de aquellos sujetos justo detrás de ella, allí estaban, estaba perdida, estaba acorralada. Cerro los ojos, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando, era demasiado, no era tan fuerte.

Y antes de caer en brazos de la inconsciencia, escucho un disparo.

…

Frunció el ceño mientras sentía algo cálido envolverla y hacerle recuperar el calor a su menudo cuerpo. Y en lugar de sentir las piedras y la tierra del duro suelo, sentía algo cómodo y suave sobre su piel, además de que el olor del incienso lleno sus pulmones. Abrió lentamente los ojos y sus ojos captaron el techo de madera y se levanto de golpe, aterrada. Una extraña sabana la cubría y en lugar de tener puesto su empapado kimono, tenia puesta una extraña prenda de vestir, era de un color negro, y era más corto que su kimono ya que apenas cubría arriba de sus rodillas, y en el centro tenía un extraño dibujo en el centro de esta. Además de que estaba impregnado de con el sutil aroma masculino de su dueño.

Y al pensar en sus recuerdos de los perseguidores y se aterro al pensar que la habían atrapado y ahora era su rehén.

Rin soltó un gritito cuando de repente una luz en el centro de la habitación como si fuera de día, ¿Qué clase de macabro truco era ese?

En la entrada de la habitación estaba un joven de unos 16 años que la miraba con las mejillas rojas a más no poder, traía unas ropas extrañas como las de sus perseguidores, y entre sus manos traía una mesita de madera con un tazón, un vaso de agua y una flor en un extraño jarrón de cristal.

-Ho-hola- Estaba nervioso y tartamudeaba, y eso a su parecer lucia tierno y hasta gracioso, pero aun así tenía miedo de lo que le hicieran- No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño.

Rin lo miro con desconfianza, la última vez que había escuchado eso, fue antes de que Suikotsu la amenazara con matarla.

-Te traje comida- Dijo el muchacho mientras ponía la bandeja en la cama, que tenía un delicioso jugo de naranja, un tazón de fruta, y una taza de té caliente. Se veía delicioso y el estomago de Rin sonó, tratando de darle la razón.

Se puso roja como un adorable tomate, y eso había embobado al muchacho, que intentaba que las piernas no le temblaran como gelatina. Rin miro a todos lados, buscando algún indicio de peligro, pero todo lo que escucho fue un par de voces no muy lejos de la habitación, pero por el tono de voz, era una especie de discusión.

-Tranquila, siempre son así- Le sonrió tierno, y eso le causo otro sonrojo a la joven que tomo el jugo y lo bebía, sorprendiéndose del sabor tan fuerte del brebaje, era demasiado dulce.

-Sabe raro- Su dulce voz despertó el corazón del joven chico, que parecía cada vez mas embelesado por la hermosa chiquilla que estaba en la cama.

-Es jugo de Naranja artificial, por eso no sabe tan bien- Sonrió nervioso tratando de que ella no notara su nerviosismo. Pero la pobre chica no se enteraba de los sentimientos del joven. No podían culparla, era guapo, sí, pero tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, que estar adivinando los pensamientos de ese desconocido.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Murmuro algo atemorizada, ¿Qué tal si era uno de esos hombres que la perseguían por el bosque? ¿O un bandido? ¿O un enemigo de su amo?

El joven de ojos azules se acerco a la chica, preocupado por que sufriera algún ataque de pánico, o algo así por no explicar claramente la situación y pensara que la habían secuestrado.

-Tranquila, tranquila, estas a salvo, mi papá y yo te encontramos en el bosque y te trajimos aquí. Mi tía te cubrió y te vistió y todo, te juro que no vi nada.

Rin parpadeo varias veces, confundida. Era verdad, alguien la había tocado y desnudado, pero ese no era su preocupación ¡¿Dónde estaba su amo?!

-Tengo que irme- La chica se quito la sabana y se levanto de golpe sintiendo un mareo. Lo cual causo que se tuviera que sentar de nuevo en la cama, sin poder dar ni un paso más adelante. El joven se preocupo y fue hasta ella para volver a acostarla.

-Oye, oye, ¿Qué crees que haces? No debes levantarte hasta que te lo indique la doctora- El de pelo platinado recostó de nuevo a la chica, que al sentir las manos masculinas tocarla, empezó a gritar aterrada, haciendo que él retrocediera para no asustarla más.

El grito alerto a ambos personajes que estaban fuera de la puerta y esta se abrió de golpe.

Rin se cayó al ver a la mujer que acababa de entrar, de ojos castaños, y cabello negro, un cuerpo curvilíneo y bien formado, y su rostro… O Dios, era Kagome. Solo que "esta Kagome" tenía unas ropas extrañas de nuevo, y por la forma en que la miraba, parecía que no la reconocía.

-Kagome!- La chica salto de emocionada de la cama, y la mujer se sorprendió cuando Rin corrió a abrazarla.

Mientras la sorpresa se leía en los ojos de todos al ver que la muchacha había llamado a la castaña por su nombre. La chica sollozaba repitiéndole que estaba asustada y que quería regresar a casa.

-Ya, ya, no llores, pequeña- Kagome no entendía bien el porqué esa muchacha sabia su nombre, o porque tenía tanta confianza con ella, pero su corazón le decía que no soltara a esa pequeña.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? -Una voz seria y fría se escucho en la puerta de la habitación, el estruendo fue tal que ningún ser viviente dentro de aquel recinto quería hacer un ruido, ni siquiera el pequeño grillo que se escuchaba hace unos segundos.

Rin se separo lentamente de la mujer para mirar a la persona que recién había entrado en la habitación, y abrió los ojos a más no poder de la sorpresa. Frente a ella estaba un hombre de cabellos rubios platinados, con el largo hasta la media espalda, ojos de color miel, y con una ropa extraña, que a sus ojos lucia muy elegante. Pero para su sorpresa, era idéntico a su amo. Solo que sin las marcas en las mejillas, ni las garras, ni orejas puntiagudas, armadura de combate, o Fluffy, pero no por eso lucia menos aterrador con esa gélida mirada que parecía querer hacerla desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-A-amo Sesshomaru- Murmuro la joven aun aterrada, pero eso no hacía que apartara sus ojos del hombre.

-¿Amo? -Cuestionaron sin entender la mujer y el muchacho.

-¿De qué demonios estas…? -No pudo terminar por que la muchacha lo abrazo y temblaba como hoja en tempestad.

-Amo, lo siento mucho, no quería retrasarlo de nuevo, Rin no quiere separarse de usted otra vez, por favor no me regrese a la aldea, Rin promete ser obediente, lo promete -Las lagrimas corrieron por los ojos de la muchacha de ojos chocolate, empapando las ropas de aquel imponente hombre que tenia cada vez el seño mas fruncido y, estaba seguro, que estaba a punto de tener el peor ataque de migraña en la historia de la humanidad, pero los sollozos de aquella chiquilla más que molestarlo, lo estaban enterneciendo, solo le molestaba la bochornosa situación en la que estaba metido.

-¿Oye, oye, de que rayos hablas? -El mayor separo a la joven de su cuerpo para verla a los ojos- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Por qué me llamas amo?

Las lágrimas corrían por el hermoso rostro de la joven que, aparentemente, se llamaba Rin. Esta lo miro confundida sin saber que decirle ¿Acaso no era su amo? ¿Entonces quien era y por qué se parecía tanto?

-No es… No es mi amo… ¿Quién es usted? –Rin movió la cabeza de lado, confundida, mientras todos en la habitación se preguntaban ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

…

Rin estaba ahora en otra parte de aquella casa, en lo que le habían dicho se llamaba cocina, y en lugar de comer de rodillas en el suelo con sus platos, como estaba acostumbrada. Estaba sentada sobre un banco muy alto y con una mesa que era tan alta que todos podían comer sentados cómodamente y así no se le dormían las piernas. Pero aun miraba de vez en vez al suelo, sintiendo que estaba más alto que cuando viajaba encima de Ah-Un.

La mujer se acerco y con una tetera de porcelana y una dulce sonrisa, y sirvió el contenido en la taza de porcelana.

-Aquí tienes, peque.

-Muchas gracias, señora Kagome- La chica sonrió dulce pero dio un respingo al sentir la mirada del muchacho de cabellos platinados sobre ella.

Kagome le jalo la oreja al chico para sentarlo de vuelta en la silla y sirviéndole té al menor y al hombre que seguía viendo fijamente a la chica de cabellos azabaches que temblaba como hoja en tempestad.

-Linda, podrías decirnos ¿Quién eres y que hacías a estas horas sola?- Pregunto la mujer ya un poco más calmada, y sonriéndole amablemente a la espantada chica.

-Soy…Rin –Dijo muy bajito la muchacha, haciendo que casi no la escucharan.

-¿Rin? Me gusta –Sonrió el joven, amigable. Pero aun así la muchacha seguía cohibida en su lugar, intentando hacerse cada vez más chiquita, a ver si así desaparecía.

Sesshomaru bebía elegante su copa sakazuki sin despegar sus ojos de la pequeña criatura que estaba sentada en una de las sillas de su comedor. No entendía como o porque conocía su nombre pero iba a averiguarlo.

-Y dime Rin ¿Dónde están tus padres, saben que te encuentras aquí?- La mujer le volvió a preguntar con una tierna sonrisa para que le tuviera más confianza, ya que las miradas asesinas de su cuñado no ayudaban.

-Yo… No tengo padres, murieron cuando era muy pequeña- Rin dejo su taza de té en la mesa recordando los acontecimientos de su infancia antes de ser rescatada por Sesshomaru.

-Aaaaaw pobrecilla –La mujer abrazo a la muchacha enterneciéndose por el triste relato- Debiste haber sufrido mucho ¿Te escapaste de tu orfanato? ¿Te trataban mal?

-En realidad no, poco después mi amo Sesshomaru, apareció y yo decidí seguirlo a cualquier lado al que él fuera –Ella sonrió alegre al recordar los mejores días de su vida acompañando al poderoso demonio, el bajito señor Jaken y su mejor amigo Ah-Un.

-¿Tu amo? ¿No querrás decir tú…? ¿Padre adoptivo? ¿Albacea? ¿Jefe? –Intento adivinar la mayor, intentando no perder la calma y no mal interpretar la información que la chica le proporcionaba. Por Dios, que ya no eran unos salvajes y se había prohibido la esclavitud ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

-Oh no, nunca me atrevería a llamar al amo Sesshomaru pariente mío, ni mucho menos, eso sería una gravísima falta de respeto, yo lo sigo por voluntad propia y sé que a él no le molesta.

Un silencio incomodo se formo en la estancia y cada quien tenía sus propios pensamientos en la cabeza. Kagome pensando en si llamar a servicios sociales y a la policía para proteger a esa niña.

Sesshomaru en si sacar a esa chica a patadas de su casa por loca o por ser una fraude, aunque solo con ver esos ojitos chocolate tan inocentes lo hacía desconfiar.

El joven no sabía que pensar, pero las palabras de la muchacha le sonaron tan sinceras que simplemente le era difícil no creerle, pese a lo inverisímil de la situación.

Y la pequeña Rin solo pensaba en qué momento ese apuesto hombre que se parecía tanto a su amo, la dejaría irse a buscar a su amo.

-Tranquila, peque, todo estará bien, no dejaremos que ese sujeto te haga daño –Dijo la mujer viendo con decisión a la joven que la miraba sin entender.

-Disculpe, pero no entiendo de que habla señora Kagome –Rin estaba más que confundida, ¿Hacerle daño? ¿Su amo? ¿Había perdido la razón acaso?

-Tengo que hacer unas llamadas, y conseguirte ropa, un lugar donde dormir… Oh, no, en mi casa no hay espacio, mis hijos ocupan toda la casa y no quiero que hagan preguntas incomodas –La mujer ignoro a la chica que no entendía la actitud de la mujer, ¿acaso había perdido la razón? –Sesshomaru, Tú podrías cuidarla mientras esta situación se arregla –más que pregunta, sonaba a una afirmación y la mujer parecía satisfecha con su "solución".

Sesshomaru casi se atraganta con su trago de saque así que tosió tratando de no ahogarse mientras procesaba las palabras de su molesta cuñada.

-¿Acaso perdiste la razón? ¿Cómo demonios crees que voy a cuidar a una completa desconocida en mi hogar? ¿Y si es una ladrona? –Se exaspero el hombre al escuchar la estúpida sugerencia de su cuñada. De ninguna manera permitiría que una completa extraña durmiera en su casa.

-Por favor, al menos por unos días, no puedes dejarla sola en el boque –Y como siempre, la mujer era terca y daría su brazo a torcer tan fácil.

-¿Y por qué demonios yo tengo que pagar las consecuencias? ¿Por qué no te la llevas a un refugio algo así? Esa extraña no dormirá en la misma casa que conmigo y Takeshi –Y como siempre Sesshomaru era un insensible, esa era la última vez que llamaba a su fastidiosa cuñada para algo. No volvería a hacer buenas acciones en su vida.

Rin agacho avergonzada la mirada, a donde quiera que fuera era una molestia.

-No… No se preocupe, señor. Yo… Esperare a que mi ropa se seque y me iré, no quiero causarle molestias usted.

Los 3 miraron a la muchacha que parecía a punto de llorar. Sesshomaru al verla sintió una punzada en su frio corazón, su razón le decía que era de seguro una trampa, un plan para manipularlo; pero su corazón le decía que esa pequeña no dañaría ni a una mosca. Eso y sin contar la mirada asesina que su cuñada le lanzaba.

Suspiro cansado y susurro un "Solo un par de días".

Rin alzo la mirada sorprendida y Takeshi parecía que no se la creía.

-Puedes quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes, Kagome arregla lo que tengas que hacer –Termino de tomar su taza de sake y se retiro a su habitación de mala gana, aunque sentía aun esa molestia al ver la dulce sonrisa de su ahora huésped.

Kagome sonrió y recogió rápidamente sus cosas y las llaves de su auto.

-Te traeré ropa mañana y voy a querer que hables con una amiga después, ¿Está bien?

Rin no entendía bien lo que pasaba pero asintió mientras terminaba su taza de té. Aunque probablemente para esa hora ella ya debía haberse ido a buscar a su amo.

Kagome se despidió y salió por la puerta de aquella mansión en forma de castillo occidental y subió a su auto para regresar a su casa con su gruñón esposo y sus 5 hermosos pero incontenibles retoños.

Mientras en el comedor los dos menores quedaron unos momentos en silencio, sin saber cómo empezar una conversación, o como finalizar la velada.

-Soy Rin –Le sonrió dulce al muchacho dado que ella odiaba los silencios prolongados.

-Yo… Soy Takeshi –Le sonrió apenado el joven, no era de muchas palabras pero al menos debía ser cortes –Te llevare a tu habitación ¿Está bien?

La muchacha se puso de pie y ambos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de la mansión, sorprendiendo aun más a la joven con aquellos aparatos que en su mente parecían cosas de brujería.

Una vez en la habitación de la chica, que era la misma donde ella dormía hace unos momentos, ambos se dedicaron una reverencia y Rin cerró la puerta corrediza.

Se recostó en la cama, y se tapo de nuevo con aquellas pieles extrañas, agradeciendo el calor que le ofrecían.

-"Amo, por favor no se enoje con Rin" –Pensó la joven mientras poco a poco cerraba sus ojos- Encontrare la manera… De volver a su lado. –Y sin más cerró los ojos cayendo en manos de Morfeo, que había decidido apiadarse de ella, y mostrarle entre sueños recuerdos de su niñez al lado del Inugami.

Y sin darse cuenta de que era observada por el dueño de la casa en la obscuridad por una abertura de la puerta, que tenía en la cabeza la misma maldita pregunta que estaba rondándole desde que la rescato del bosque.

¿Quién diablos era esa hermosa chiquilla?


	2. El misterio de la chica del Kimono Naran

**Entre dos Mundos**

"**El Misterio de la Chica del Kimono Naranja"**

_Las buenas acciones  
tienen su recompensa_

Aunque el sol aun no salía a ahuyentar la oscuridad de la noche, la pequeña Rin ya estaba despierta y dando vueltas en aquella extraña cama. Sus ojeras hacían evidente su falta de descanso, pero es que ¿Quién la podía culpar? Ese lugar era aterrador y estaba lleno de cosas demasiado extrañas para ella. Como ese aparato que ponía unos símbolos muy extraños que cambiaban a cada minuto. No sabía que significarían pero prefería no arriesgarse a que fuera un conjuro para mantenerla quieta.

Suspiro una vez más intentando recordar cómo había terminado en esa situación, de seguro su amo estaba buscándola y se enojaría si no aparecía pronto. Pero por el momento no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. No podía solo irse y ya, no sabía en donde estaba ni que tan lejos estaba de su hogar, así que solo podía quedarse donde estaba y esperar a que su amo fuera por ella, como siempre.

Lo último que recordaba era haber sido empujada al acuífero, no estaba muy segura de con que propósito, pero era seguro que su intención no era el mandarla a aquel extraño lugar ¿Verdad?

Miro al cielo nocturno y vislumbro que el negro cielo desaparecía poco a poco para dejar ver un poco de azul. Y justo en ese momento aquel objeto extraño empezó a emitir un espantoso y agudo chillido. Dio un grito de terror y se cayó de la cama en un movimiento poco agraciado ¿Qué diablos era eso? ¿El conjuro les alertaba a todos que ella ya estaba despierta? ¿Era una señal de ataque? Rin se levanto apresurada y tomo entre sus finos dedos aquel objeto de negruzco color. Lo sacudió intentando que ese sonido se detuviera, pero no funciono. Le dio unos golpes contra el suelo para que se detuviera pero tampoco funciono. Lo puso en la cama y la cubrió con la almohada, pero solo logro disminuir un poco el ruido. Aparto la almohada un poco tímida y se asomo justo cuando los símbolos volvieron a cambiar. Dio un grito y arrojo aquel objeto lejos de ella, justo a la puerta, la cual en ese momento se abrió, revelando a aquel apuesto hombre que tenia la misma apariencia de su señor. Gracias a Dios también tenía los mismos reflejos, ya que logro esquivar el "ataque". Y aquel endemoniado objeto se cayó por fin mientras al chocar con la pared salían de su interior un par de cilindros de un material desconocido para ella.

Sesshomaru alzo una ceja confundido por aquel espectáculo y mas al ver que la chica se escondía bajo las sabanas, asustada por aquel extraño despertar.

-¿Qué mal te hizo ese pobre reloj? –El hombre se acerco a agarrar el inocente reloj que estaba en el suelo y luego las baterías- Al parecer a alguien no le gusta levantarse temprano.

Al alzar la vista vio que la chica asomaba la cabeza de las sabanas, con esos enormes ojos café mirando el reloj digital como si en cualquier momento a este le saldría una boca con dientes y la atacaría. Suspiro y puso el reloj con las baterías en una mesita del pasillo.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? –Pregunto la chica asomándose por la puerta, aun algo asustada.

-Solo es un reloj –Contesto casi al borde de su paciencia pero ver que ahora en lugar de miedo, había curiosidad e inocencia brillando en ellos, lo tranquilizo.

-¿Re-log? –Pregunto la chica moviendo la cabeza con curiosidad, así que, por su salud mental, le dio la espalda pero le extendió una bolsa de plástico que la chica tomo confundida.

-Mis empleados vendrán a prepararte el baño y a ayudarte a vestirte, después de eso espero verte abajo –Le indico sin voltear a verla antes de empezar a caminar, pero si hubiera volteado, se habría percatado del tierno puchero que su invitada hacia al escuchar que tendría cuidados especiales, cosa que no le gustaba para nada, después de todo, su amo también le había mandado muchos sirvientes cuando vivía en Palacio, sin dejarla hacer nada por su propia cuenta, por eso muchas veces tenía que escaparse de su rigurosa seguridad.

Una vez que el imponente hombre se alejara, Rin entro a la habitación y miro el contenido de aquella bolsa plástica. Tenía una blusa de manga corta de color rosa, una falda corta amarilla y ropa interior blanca de más o menos su talla, pero para ella toda esa ropa no solo era extraña, sino, inadecuada. Estaba segura que hasta las concubinas de su amo traían más tela en sus ropas que ella.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando pasar a tres mujeres de mediana edad sin pedir permiso, dos de ellas entraron al baño para preparar la tina, y la ultima se quedo para acomodar la habitación.

Rin se puso incomoda ya que si de por si no le gustaban los humanos, mucho menos le gustaban esas mujeres que parecían mirarla como si ella fuera inferior. No era justo que la trataran así si no la conocían, pero lo único que podía hacer era ignorarlas; Según el señor Jaken.

Pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera abrir la boca, dos de ellas la sostuvieron y la llevaron al baño entre risitas. Prácticamente la desnudaron y la arrojaron a la bañera en menos de un minuto y empezaron a tallar su cabello, sus brazos y su espalda, y empezaron a hablarle amablemente, diciendo cosas como que su cabello era hermoso, que tenia manos de princesa, o que su cara parecía el de un angelito. No sabía qué clase de manipulación ridícula era esa, pero no había entrenado bajo la supervisión de Irasue, sin aprender del ser más manipulador y frio de la tierra a cómo enfrentar la hipocresía… Es decir, con la más pura y firme indiferencia.

Y al ver que ni con halagos tontos ni con sutiles sonrisas le sacaban información, decidieron callar y hacer su trabajo sin dirigirle una sola palabra.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru tomaba una humeante taza de café caliente mientras leía el periódico del día, donde anunciaban las estadísticas del futbol, valores de la bolsa, y leía una interesante noticia acerca de que dentro de un año habría la luna de sangre más grande registrada en la historia. Pero lo que a él le interesaba era saber si alguna niña se había perdido, o había desaparecido… O escapado de algún hospital psiquiátrico.

Pero nada, los registros de desaparecidos solo anunciaban casos viejos, niños pequeños, hasta de una anciana, pero ninguna de las fotos coincidía con los rasgos de la chica.

Takeshi comía un plato de cereal sin azúcar y una taza de té verde, mientras revisaba su teléfono mandando mensajes y viendo videos estúpidos.

No tenía nada contra la tecnología, de hecho su empresa se dedicaba a la creación de dispositivos electrónicos y estaban a la vanguardia en telecomunicaciones y seguridad, pero ¿En qué maravilloso segundo se le había ocurrido darle el último modelo del teléfono que su compañía había fabricado al irresponsable de su hijo? Ese mocoso idiota que tenia por primogénito no sabría apreciarlo ni usarlo. Su hijo era muy inteligente, pero seguía siendo un adolescente hormonal.

-Nada de teléfonos en la mesa –Le recordó al chico mientras cambiaba la página del periódico que estaba leyendo. El chico al parecer lo ignoro o no lo escucho, por que se llevo otra cucharada de hojuelas de maíz a la boca sin dejar de ver como idiota a la pantalla del celular.

Una piedra salió volando y le dio en la cara tirándolo de la mesa, y el teléfono cayó sobre él, que tenia ojos de espiral por el golpe.

El adulto sonrió divertido y volvió a leer el periódico mientras su hijo se ponía de pie con ayuda de los sirvientes. El chico miro mal al adulto pero no era estúpido, así que dejo al lado del plato su preciado aparato para terminar su desayuno, aunque aun así seguía refunfuñando sobre que él tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera con su tiempo, cosa que Sesshomaru decidió ignorar, no iba a aguantarle un estúpido berrinche a su hijo.

El timbre de la casa resonó por toda la planta baja, indicando la llegada de alguna visita, pero poco después el timbre sonó varias veces como si jugaran con él. Ya todos sabían de quien se trataba, así que el Mayordomo fue a la puerta para recibir al visitante, descubriendo a la cuñada del señor de la casa que vestía con un suéter verde y una falda de color turquesa y poco maquillaje como era su costumbre. Esta sonreía inocentemente, En su mano derecha llevaba una pequeña bolsa. Mientras entre sus brazos cargaba a su pequeño engen… Perdón, su pequeña hija de cabello rubio y ojos dorados con un vestido rosa que la hacía ver como una princesa. Gracias a estar en brazos de su madre alcanzaba perfectamente el timbre y lo apretaba una y otra vez divertida.

-Buenos días-La hermosa mujer hizo una reverencia, pero la pequeña parecía más entretenida con el aparato. La niña parpadeo inocente y cuando lo miro sonrió como quien no hace nada malo. La servidumbre las dejo pasar, después de que ambas se quitaran los zapatos, mientras uno de ellos iba a avisarle al señor de la casa la llegada de su cuñada y sobrina a su morada. La chica declino la gentil invitación a desayunar mientras colocaba su bolso de mano en la mesita de centro que había en el vestíbulo y la pequeña se bajo de los brazos de su madre, poco después, Sesshomaru salía del comedor impecable como siempre, y aunque no se consideraban amigos, era la única persona en la que podía confiar para que guardara decoro con esa situación tan inverosímil. Aunque por supuesto no podía decir lo mismo de la enana de su estúpido medio hermano. La pequeña le estiro los brazos para que la cargara.

-Está en la habitación de huéspedes –"Como siempre al grano" pensó la mujer mientras su hija hacia un puchero y bajaba los bracitos, tomo la mano de su hija antes de ir al segundo piso de la mansión, había conseguido ropa de cuando ella era joven que ya no le quedaba y algo de ropa interior, dado que la chica aquel día no traía nada más que aquel elegante kimono, un cuchillo de caza que no parecía muy filoso, y, lo más impresionante, una peineta de oro con incrustaciones de joyas, digno de una princesa, y un collar con un dije con forma de luna creciente hecha con algún cristal valioso. Probablemente los había robado y escapaba de la justicia, pero algo en su corazón le impedía creer tal cosa, no parecía que ella fuera capaz de lastimar ni una mosca aunque fuera para defenderse.

Una vez que llego al segundo piso con su pequeña dando saltitos delante de ella, escucho el ajetreo en una de las habitaciones, así que se imagino que era donde la chica estaba. Al entrar se encontró con tres de las sirvientas de su cuñado discutiendo con la chica que, vestía únicamente una bata de baño y una toalla en la cabeza, y estaba exigiendo sus cosas. Las tres mujeres decían cosas al mismo tiempo haciendo que fuera imposible entenderles. Pero la palabra ladrona resonaba en cada frase que decían. Cosa que no agrado a ninguna de las recién llegadas.

Kagome suspiro y carraspeo para llamar la atención. La pequeña adolescente y las sirvientas vieron a la mujer, que tenía el seño sumamente fruncido por la forma en la que trataban a la niña.

-Disculpen la interrupción pero Sesshomaru me pidió que subiera, nos podrían dejar a solas ¿por favor? –Puede que fuera un tono dulce, pero se veía claramente el aura obscura que se proyectaba tras ella, prometiendo desgracias a cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para contradecirla o tan siquiera querer decirle algo (bien lo sabia la niña, ya que su papi acababa mal parado después de una discusión), así que las mujeres hicieron una reverencia y salieron corriendo por su vida lejos de las pelinegras, aunque claro la más joven de la casa temblaba de miedo.

-"No importa donde este, la señora Kagome sigue dándome miedo" –La pobre chica se hizo bolita en su rincón, esperando poder confundirse y que no cayera una maldición sobre ella.

-Esas brujas fastidiosas, no saben que más hacer –Susurro la mujer y su pequeña rio cuando cerró la puerta, pero su mal humor fue cambiado por la preocupación al ver el estado de la invitada.

Kagome dejo las cosas que había traído en la cama y se acerco a ella. Rin la miro y se tranquilizo un poco mientras que la mujer se acercaba y sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres? –La adulta saco el collar del dije de Luna y lo acerco a la chica, que al verlo pareció más relajada y lo tomo entre sus manos, Kagome casi pudo jurar que vio aquel cristal brillar con una luz propia. Rin miro con adoración aquella valiosa joya y la coloco alrededor su cuello. Kagome vio como la chica se había tranquilizado casi al instante y dejo de estar tan estresada. Rin le sonrió con agradecimiento y le hizo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias por devolvérmelo –La chica sonrió tierna y se puso de pie para seguir buscando su ropa.

-De nada, por cierto, aquí te traje algo –Le extendió la bolsa con la ropa que ella llevaba cuando era más chica y la joven la abrió con curiosidad y saco las cosas.

Había un par de blusas de mangas cortas, unos jeans de mezclilla, una falda rosada que le llegaría al menos a las rodillas y ropa interior femenina que la hizo mover confundida la cabeza.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto confundida mientras sacaba el sostén rosado de la bolsa y la niña movió curiosa la cabeza ya que ella tampoco la había visto nunca.

Kagome suspiro, tal vez no debió llevar a su curiosa hija.

-Es para que proteja tus pechos y no se transparenten con la ropa –Explico maternalmente-

-Yo quiero usar uno –Dijo la niña, quitándoselo a Rin y se lo intenta poner encima de la ropa-

Pero cuando estaba por ponérselo, su madre lo tomo, escandalizada y lo escondió tras de ella. Su hija parpadeo tierna y confundida por el comportamiento de su madre.

-Cielo, ¿Por qué no nos esperas con tú tío y Takeshi? –Pregunto su madre con una tierna sonrisa, que hizo que su pequeño angelito sonriera de igual manera y salió, despidiéndose de su inusual invitada, corriendo de la habitación, principalmente para molestar a su primo.

Una vez a solas Kagome ayudo a la chica a vestirse para salir, aunque tuvieron problemas debido al recato de la menor, que no deseaba ponerse la falda de color pastel, ya que por obvias razones no quería dejar al descubierto sus piernitas que solo podían ser vistas por su señor… Como él mismo se lo había ordenado alguna vez.

-Pero te vez muy bien –Rezongo como por millonésima vez la mayor con un puchero mientras veía que la menor lucia muy bien la ropa que ella usaba antes gracias a que sus atributos, a pesar de la edad, estaban desarrollados muy bien.

-Pero es demasiado corto –Pero la pelinegra se defendía con un adorable mohín que la hacía ver más inocente- No me gusta, cualquiera podría verme… Onegai.

Oh no, ojos de cachorro no. Ya bastante tenía con las adorables caritas de sus hijos como para que ella también tuviera esa habilidad manipuladora.

Suspiro con pesadez mientras sacaba de su bolsa un pantalón de mezclilla entubado que había llevado por si acaso la falda no le quedaba… O en este caso, no le gustaba. Y sintió una ligera punzada de envidia al notar que la "niña" llenaba muy bien ese pantalón, además que a pesar de ser unos centímetros más baja que ella a su edad, definitivamente se veía que ella se cuidaba, en el aspecto de hacer ejercicio y comer sano, ya que no veía rastro de tener un solo gramo extra de peso.

-¿Ahora sí nos podemos ir? –Pregunto lo más tranquila que pudo la mujer, ya que no podían seguir perdiendo tiempo, tenían planes ese día y honestamente no podía desperdiciar toda su paciencia con la invitada. Tenía a tres ráfagas incontrolables que cuidar y necesitaba acumular paciencia para no explotar.

Rin asintió, tierna y de un salto salió de la habitación, emocionada por explorar su nuevo entorno.

Kagome se asomo por la puerta y sonrió dulcemente al ver a aquella chica, así que tomo la bolsa con los zapatos y siguió a la chica para evitar que se lastimara o se perdiera en esa gran casa.

.

.

.

La pequeña Izayoi era un angelito. Eso decían sus padres, abuelos y profesores privados que veían a la educada niña como si fuera parte de algún cuento antiguo de caballeros y dragones…

Pero Takeshi y su padre sabían la verdad, esa niña no era más que un pequeño y diabólico ser, con cara de ángel. O eso decía Takeshi, ya que detestaba que tocaran sus cosas, como en ese momento hacia la niña.

Había aprovechado un pequeño descuido para "tomar prestado" el teléfono de su primo y huir por su vida por toda la casa, siendo perseguida por el mayor, que prometía una dolorosa tortura en cuanto la agarrara.

-¡Pequeña Pulga! –Corriendo tras ella, escucho claramente como esa enana fastidiosa se reía, burlándose de su desgracia- ¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima…!

La niña hizo una trompetilla, pero cuando se distrajo se resbalo y cayó de sentón en el piso de madera. Takeshi sonrió y salto para lanzarse sobre ella. Izayoi grito aterrada, sintiendo que veía toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos… Que no fueron más de dos segundos de recuerdos.

Sesshomaru veía serio la escena, la niña había caído a su lado y vio las intensiones de su primogénito de aplastar a la pequeña con su peso… No le importaba, pero realmente no quería que su bello piso quedara manchado de la sangre de su sobrina, así que con el pie empujo a la niña, provocando que Takeshi, en vez de caer en un mullido y tierno cuerpecito, cayera contra el frío y duro piso; y para colmo, a su lado Izayoi rio adorable por el golpe que se dio.

Takeshi levanto adolorido su mirada y miro a su primita, molesto.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo, mocosa? –Dijo rencoroso el mayor.

-Y mucho –Contesto Divertida su prima, ocasionando que una vena reventara en la frente del adolescente.

Antes de que se corretearan de nuevo y rompieran algo, Sesshomaru cargo a su sobrina como si fuese un cachorro y la puso a la altura de su cara, mirándola serio.

-Hola, tío –Saludo inocente la niña, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo.

El adulto se masajeo el puente de la nariz con su mano libre. Definitivamente era una escena similar a la época cuando su estúpido medio hermano y él eran niños y esa bestia le robaba sus cosas. Solo que esta mocosa iba armada con esos endemoniados ojos con los que nadie podía negarle nada.

Detestaba a ese pequeño engendro que habían decidido procrear el bastardo y su fastidiosa cuñada, y todavía faltaba el otro.

Antes de que él ataque de migraña empeorara y lanzara a ese pequeño Gremlin por la ventana, la puso delicadamente en el suelo.

-Sí rompen algo, juro que te enviare a un centro de trabajo en China y te harán rellenar peluches hasta que me pagues hasta el último Yen que me debes.

Izayoi inflo los cachetes, luciendo como un hámster obeso, Takeshi se arrodillo a su altura y le picó la mejilla, divertido por la textura, y causando un tierno quejido en su primita.

-Parece malvavisco –Dijo Takeshi divertido mientras seguía molestándola, que, después de subir fotos al internet, era su actividad favorita.

Pero la niña, harta de que sus adorables mofletes fuesen cruelmente atacados, decidió hacerle frente a su enemigo con su mejor arma… Enterró sus dientecitos en el dedo de su primo. El cual grito como niña mientras se sacudía para que se la quitaran de encima. Ella no tardo en soltarlo y esconderse detrás de su tío para que la protegiera.

Lo que no noto es que este ya tenía un tic en el ojo y estaba a un segundo de echar a los dos de su casa para que lo dejaran tranquilo.

Para suerte de los dos menores, las mujeres decidieron bajar justo en ese momento. Rin se asomaba detrás de la señora Kagome con una tierna sonrisa y el conjunto que la mujer le había obsequiado, y que gracias a las curvas que había desarrollado, se le veía muy bien.

Sesshomaru no demostró su asombro, pero sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron un poco y las fosas nasales se ampliaron.

Takeshi se sonrojo como tomate ante semejante visión, era demasiado para sus hormonas.

-¿Por qué estás rojo? –Pregunto Iza curiosa.

-¡No lo estoy! –Contesto Takeshi a la defensiva.

-¡Si lo estas!

Takeshi le gruño molesto a su prima y esta como buena niña pequeña hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Mami!

Kagome se acercó a su niña con una sonrisa y le cargó como a una bebe, haciéndola sonreír.

-Ya te despeinaste –Hizo un puchero su madre.

-Fue su culpa –Señalo con su dedito acusador a su primo.

Kagome le quito las ligas para el pelo y se sentó en un sofá, sentó a su pequeña entre sus piernas y saco un cepillo de su bolso para empezar a peinarla, amorosa.

La menor sonrió al sentir las dulces manos de su madre en su cabello, manipulando sus rubios cabellos con delicadeza sin jalarle el pelo. Saco una paleta y la comió contenta disfrutando de ese momento tan pacifico.

-¿Qué es eso?

Izayoi miro al lado, donde la muchacha que había visto en la habitación le miraba curiosa, o más bien, veía curiosa su pequeña paletita de corazón.

-Es Dulce.

-Es muy raro, parece un cristal de color rojo.

-¿Quieres?

La chica asintió tierna. Izayoi busco en su mochilita de la cintura una paleta de las tantas que traía, le quito la envoltura y se la ofreció con una sonrisita.

La chica la tomo y analizo con cuidado el nuevo objeto que ahora estaba en su poder, era extraño. Lo acerco a su nariz y olfateo, sintiendo el aroma dulzón que provenía de este. Con cuidado saco la lengua y lamio un poquito, apenas rozando el caramelo, como si temiera que tuviera veneno.

Pero lo único que sintió fue el sabor del azúcar y algo parecido a las fresas.

-Rico –Dijo sonriente la chica mientras ahora la metía a su boca y hacia un gesto tierno de satisfacción.

Kagome sonrió orgullosa de que su niña fuera tan compartida y termino de hacer las coletas de su pequeña. Dio un beso en medio de estas, haciendo que la niña alzara sus ojitos para verla, luciendo aun más adorable la escena a ojos de los varones.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos yendo, se hace tarde.

La más pequeña asintió y bajo de un saltito del regazo de su madre, para acercarse a Rin y tomar su mano. Rin se sorprendió un poquito pero sonrió, regresándole el apretón de la mano, siempre le habían gustado los niños, y está en especial era una ternura.

Kagome sonrió al ver a su pequeña siendo tan amable con la chica, pero el que estaba más sorprendido que nadie era Takeshi. Su pequeña prima no se llevaba bien con ninguna de sus amigas, hasta las llegaba a morder si la disgustaban de alguna manera. Así que esta niña era bruja o su prima de tanto cansancio había perdido un tornillo.

Un poco de ambos, tal vez.

Sesshomaru aparto la mirada y se dirigió a la salida, intentando que nadie viera el sonrojo que levemente se veía en sus mejillas. Ya que había sido tan tierno ver la forma en que su pequeña invitada comía esa paleta…

No, él no era un pervertido, por el amor de Kami.

Pero es que esa chica tenía algo que le perturbaba, y le era difícil apartar los ojos de ella.

Todos salieron de la casa, para ir por los jardines al patio trasero donde se guardaban los coches, sin embargo, Kagome no dejo que Rin saliera si no se colocaba los zapatos.

Rin hizo pucheros, quejándose ya que ella nunca usaba, a menos que hubiera una situación extrema, como una visita de Irasue-sama o alguna otra eminencia que estuviera de visita en Palacio.

Izayoi defendió a su nueva amiga, y también quiso quitarse sus pequeños zapatitos para unirse a la causa, sin embargo-

-¡El que no lleve zapatos no irá! –La fuerte y demandante voz del jefe de la familia se escucho autoritaria, sin lugar para replicas. Y eso disgusto a la niña, que inflo sus cachetitos por la molestia.

-Pero son incómodos –Murmuro Rin, apenada por haber hecho enojar a los mayores. Era algo así como si le pusieran pesas en los pies.

-No va a cambiar de opinión, es tan cabezota como papá.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños molesto con la mocosa que solo lo miro inocente, nadie podía regañarla mientras su madre estuviera cerca… Excepto la misma Kagome.

Rin se coloco los tenis incomoda, y dando algunos saltitos para acomodarse bien, camino un par de pasos que la hicieron ver como a un dragón bebe aprendiendo a caminar.

Izayoi rio divertida siguiendo a la chica hacia el garaje donde, aparcados, se encontraban varios autos de marcas lujosas y exclusivas.

Sin embargo, dada su situación, el mayor había optado por usar un auto aunque lujoso, un poco más familiar… Después de todo llevaba a dos niñas.

Rin al ver ese carruaje tan extraño que se movía solo y tenia colores impresionantes a sus ojos, se sorprendió, ya que nunca había visto que algún carruaje se moviera solo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un auto –Dijo tiernamente Iza, aun tomando su mano.

¿Auto? La sola palabra era extraña para ella, y le daba miedo entrar… Pero al ver que todos subían y no les pasaba nada malo, decidió entrar también, de manera temblorosa.

Kagome saco de su bolso de mano una muñeca que tenía el nombre de Izayoi en la etiqueta del vestido, y se la entrego a su pequeña que, inmediatamente, la abrazo con dulzura. Era una muñeca que vestía un Kimono bastante tradicional de color rojo, con el cabello platinado y salían unas orejitas de perro de entre los cabellos de plástico.

-Es una princesa Hanyou –Rin dijo con dulzura al ver ese pequeño juguete entre los dedos de la niña, era tan diferente a los juguetes que ella tenía de cuando era pequeña, sobre todo en sus épocas de soledad, por lo que era algo impresionante para ella.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto con curiosidad la niña.

-¿No conoces a los Hanyou?

-No ¿Qué son?

-Mmmm, son unas criaturas que son mitad humanos-Mitad Youkais.

-¿Youkai?

Rin casi sufre un ataque por la falta de sabiduría de la niña respecto a aquellas criaturas tan temidas, y a la vez tan hermosas.

Claro eso solo era su humilde opinión y no era Muy popular, que digamos.

-Veamos, los Youkai son también conocidos como demonios…

-¿Rojos y con cuernos? –La mente de la niña recordó a uno así en una de las películas que pasaban en la televisión.

-Algunos son así, otros tienen partes de animales, partes humanas, o ambas por igual. Como los Kappa y los Tengu.

-¿Y son malos?

Rin inflo los cachetes molesta, estaba harta de que la gente pensara que todos los Youkai solo eran monstruos sin sentimientos y solo con sed de sangre. Izayoi solo parpadeo tiernamente, sin entender la molestia de su nueva amiga.

-No son malos.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo son incomprendidos.

Izayoi asintió sin notar que los adultos prestaban atención a la plática.

-Algunos se casan con mujeres humanas y sus hijos son mitad humanos-mitad demonios, y a esos seres se les conoce como Hanyou.

La más pequeña miro su muñeca y acaricio las orejitas con una tierna sonrisita. Su madre en cambio hizo una mueca. Esas historias eran las que le contaba su abuelo y que solo la distraían de sus estudios.

-Interesante cuento –Dijo Takeshi amablemente para llamar su atención.

-No es un cuento –Dijo Rin un poco molesta por lo dicho por Takeshi, para ella este era un tema serio, detestaba las eternas disputas con humanos por su ignorancia hacia sus amigos.

-Rin, son solo mitos, los Youkais no existen –Kagome le decía mientras veía por el retrovisor a la muchacha.

-¿Estás segura mami?

-Por supuesto, cielo.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes?

-Por qué es imposible, nena.

¿Imposible? Ella convivía con ellos todos los días, así que difícilmente podría decirse que no existían. Una ola de coraje se instalaba en su pecho. Sesshomaru al ver las intenciones de la chica de replicar, encendió el motor y Rin del susto por la acción grito aterrada y se abrazo a Izayoi. La menor se sorprendió pero le correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto asustada, mientras veía como el carruaje temblaba como si estuviera vivo.

-El carro –Respondió con inocencia Izayoi.

-Tengo miedo.

-No pasa nada, yo te cuido.

Rin se acurruco con la niña, que en ese momento se sentía una adulta al proteger a una chica que le triplicaba la edad. Se sentía muy bien ser mayor.

Sesshomaru condujo hasta salir de sus dominios, que era donde empezaba la carretera para entrar en la ciudad. Rin se asomo por la ventana, asombrada, viendo el paisaje.

Construcciones altas de alguna piedra grisácea o colores varios con cristales grandes en las ventanas; carrozas parecidas a donde ella estaba subida; y todo el mundo tenía unos extraños aparatos en la mano que brillaban con distintas imágenes.

Todo era tan extraño y diferente.

Takeshi mandaba mensajes por su teléfono tranquilamente sin notar que Izayoi y Rin se asomaron, curiosas, a ver el contenido del teléfono. Takeshi al notarlo lo apago con el botón que estaba al lado de la pantalla y al alzar la vista, Rin estaba demasiado cerca.

-¿Se les perdió algo? –Pregunto avergonzado el adolescente.

Ambas parpadearon casi a la par.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto la chica, de forma tan adorable que coloreo las mejillas de Takeshi y un tartamudeo que lo hacía ver poco inteligente.

-Discúlpalo, es medio tonto –Menciono Iza divertida.

Rin sonrió divertida y se volvió a acomodar en su lugar mientras Iza jugaba con su muñeca.

El Japón actual era muy tecnológico y moderno, pero tenía algunas construcciones (muy pocas) que eran parecidas a las que había en la época feudal. Descubrir las diferencias de entre ambos mundos era tan maravilloso como aterrador.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un edificio –Dijo Izayoi sin dejar de jugar.

-¿Y eso?

-Un restaurante.

-¿Y eso?

Izayoi se asomo.

-Mami, ¿Qué es "Sex Shop"?

Kagome se puso colorada – ¡No vean!

-¿Por qué? –Preguntaron a la vez.

Takeshi les tapo los ojos a ambas, mientras escuchaba como se quejaban. Una vez que se alejaron, les destapo los ojos. Ambas hacían pucheros tiernos porque no les dejaron ver, y Takeshi casi babeaba al ver los lindos labios de Rin.

-Yo quería saber –Murmuro como niña chiquita.

Izayoi del coraje mordió a su primo y este grito de dolor, la niña tenía dientes de piraña. Rin la cargo y le sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que se calmara y se acurrucara con ella.

Rin le quito los moños y le hizo una hermosa trenza mientras tarareaba una canción, haciéndola sonreír.

Poco después llegaron a un parque enorme lleno de arboles y caminos de tierra, aparatos para hacer ejercicio y juegos para niños. Sesshomaru estaciono el auto en el área más cercana a los juegos infantiles. Bajaron y Rin se sintió cohibida al estar cerca de tanta gente, pero se sentía protegida por la pequeña Izayoi.

Esta última se sentía como una especie de "Perro Guardián" de la muchacha, solo le faltaba su letrero de –"Cuidado: La Niña Muerde".

Kagome cargo a su pequeña y todos buscaron al resto de los integrantes de la familia, y ella ya imaginaba a su desesperado esposo haciendo un berrinche de niño chiquito. Izayoi miro por todos lados, esperando ver a su papi.

-¿No es el que está por allá? –Takeshi miraba hacia una zona algo alejada.

La menor volteo y vio a un hombre de cabello platinado largo hasta media espalda y ojos grandes color miel, piel bronceada; vestía una ropa deportiva color roja. Estaba dando vueltas en el mismo sitio, que seguramente dejaría un agujero si no fuera el suelo de cemento.

A su lado, en una banquita, se encontraba una carriola donde estaba un pequeño niño que bebía un biberón de forma muy adorable, y era una copia en miniatura del hombre a su lado.

-¡PAPI! –Dijo la niña de trenza a todo pulmón.

El pobre callo de cara al suelo del susto. Y Kagome sonrió divertida junto con el bebé.

-¿Señor Inuyasha? –Murmuro Rin sorprendida, e Izayoi la miro sorprendida de que reconociera a su padre, e hizo un puchero, disgustándole el hecho que ella le prestara atención a su papi.

-¡MA! –Se escucho el adorable sonidito de los labios del bebe, que prácticamente quería saltar de su sillita, y sus ojitos dorados brillaban con alegría.

-¡Mi bebé! –Dijo Kagome emocionada antes de salir corriendo a cargar al pequeño, seguida de su hija.

Esta era última era más rápida, y estando a un metro, salto para que la atrapara. A Inuyasha le dio un micro infarto y salto para atraparla… O su esposa lo asesinaría.

Izayoi rio cuando los brazos de su padre la agarraron y ella aplaudió al ver que el pobre había vuelto a caer de cara al suelo.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me asustes así?! –Sacudiéndola ligeramente, una vez ya levantados.

-Diez veces… Solo este mes –Sonriendo inocente y adorable.

Inuyasha sufrió un tic en el ojo y le hizo cosquillas, haciéndola reír.

-Mocosa del demonio –Su padre sonrió alegremente y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

Kagome se acerco al bebé, que estaba emocionado de ver a su mamá y se aferro a ella como bebe Koala una vez que estuvo en sus brazos. Kagome lo lleno de amorosos besos, haciéndolo reír.

Rin sonrió al ver aquella hermosa escena, recordando su época de niña cuando sus padres y hermanos vivían, eran igual de cariñosos y sobreprotectores.

Inuyasha dejo de mirar a su hija en ese momento y sus ojos se posaron en la joven que los acompañaba. Rin saludo tímida, escondiéndose detrás del fornido cuerpo de Sesshomaru, que no parecía ni un poco emocionado por la adorable escena.

El de ojos más grandes se acerco, y miro burlón a su hermano.

-¿Ahora estas secuestrando adolescentes?

Aunque era un chiste para joder a su hermano, como siempre, no todos los que estaban cerca apreciaron el chiste y vieron mal a Sesshomaru, que ni siquiera les prestaba atención.

-Inuyasha no Taisho –Hizo una reverencia y luego extendió su mano con una sonrisa perruna.

Rin miro desconfiada y luego miro a Sesshomaru, como pidiéndole permiso. Sin saberlo, despertando algo primitivo dentro de él.

-Sí que eres rara –Dijo Inuyasha, al ver que ella no tenía intenciones de darle su mano.

Kagome, que había llegado con él, lo piso con fuerza por su bocota.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Qué te pasa mujer?! –El peli plata la miro molesto y empezaron sus clásicas peleas a los que estaban todos acostumbrados.

El bebé se río por las peleas de sus papis y aplaudía para alentar a su madre a ganarle a su papi.

Rin miro al bebé y sus ojitos se iluminaron, y eso la hizo salir de la protección que le ofrecía la espalda de Sesshomaru, para acercarse al pequeño.

-Hola, precioso –Le sonrió amablemente la joven –Soy Rin.

El bebé la miro y Rin le sonrió más dulce y tierna, si es que era posible. Este estiro su manita y acaricio tiernamente el delicado pómulo de la muchacha. Rin le hizo caras chistosas, que hicieron al bebé carcajearse.

Si antes la familia estaba sorprendida de que Rin e Izayoi se llevaran tan bien, ahora estaban en shock de que el bebé no llorará con la cercanía de la chica. Normalmente era tímido y hasta temeroso con la gente que no conocía, por muy amables que fueran con él. El chiquitín estiro sus brazos hacia ella, pidiendo ser cargado.

Rin miro a Kagome, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, pero ella estaba dudosa, era muy sobreprotectora con sus hijos, sobre todo con el más pequeño, aun no sabían nada de Rin y eso era un problema para ella, NO podía dejar a su hijo en brazos de una perfecta desconocida.

Por desgracia el bebé insistía y parecía a punto de llorar por no estar en los brazos de Rin. Antes de que la caja de Pandora se abriera, Inuyasha intervino.

-Por el amor de Dios, no seas dramática –Cargando al bebe y se lo dio a Rin.

El pequeño sonrió adorable y disfruto de los mimos que Rin le daba, haciéndolo reír de manera adorable.

-¡Qué lindo eres!

El nene se acurruco en el pecho de Rin y ella lo acuno con ternura, mientras la madre del niño hacia un puchero gracioso por que le quitaron a su hijo.

-¿Ves? No le va a hacer nada.

Kagome suspiro ante las palabras de su esposo.

-¿Cómo se llama? –Jugando con el bebé que estaba entretenido con su cabello.

-Se llama Ryu –Dijo Izayoi, intentando volver a llamar la atención de Rin.

Rin miro a la niña y luego al bebe, este sonrió y Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla, poniéndolo rojito.

-Creo que te quiere.

-Yo también lo quiero –Rin pego su cachete con el del bebé, haciéndolo reír.

-Maldito bebé suertudo –Murmuro bajito Takeshi.

Su padre lo escucho, y lo reprendió con la mirada para que guardara silencio, pero en el fondo, pensaba igual.

Los más pequeños estaban encantados con Rin y querían quedarse a jugar con ella. Así que a Inuyasha se le prendió la diminuta bombilla de 2whats que tenía en el cerebro. Según su amado hermano.

-Oye, mocosa, ¿Te quieres ganar unos billetes?

Su esposa lo vio muy mal. Eso estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

-¿Unos qué? –Pregunto confundida parpadeando al mismo tiempo que el pequeño que tampoco entendía.

-Solo tienes que cuidar de los enanos mientras vamos a correr.

Los enanos en cuestión lo vieron mal por haberles dicho enanos.

-Claro… ¿Pero y si aparecen bandidos? –Pregunto aterrada la menor, pensando que haría si esos tipos la atrapaban a ella y a los niños.

Y Kagome tenía exactamente los mismos pensamientos de sus hijos en manos de secuestradores encapuchados.

-Hay más de 5 policías solo en esta zona, nadie se los va a robar. Y si por cualquier cosa, algo los asusta, presionan el botón rojo que está en cualquier poste blanco a unos metros. Eso enciende una alarma que nos avisara que están en problemas ¿De acuerdo?

Rin asintió, decidida, aunque en realidad no entendía muy bien todos los términos que utilizo, pero estaba segura que la pequeña Izayoi le explicaría todo después.

-Prometo cuidar de sus cachorros con mi vida.

Los dos miraron curiosos al ser llamados cachorros.

-Ya sabía yo que eran unos salvajes –Sonrió divertido Takeshi, como buen primo, su trabajo era molestar a sus primos más pequeños.

Rin lo miro mal, y los niños le enseñaron la lengua. Izayoi tomo la mano de Rin con una sonrisa adorable.

-Pórtense bien, niños –El padre se acerco y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Su madre, en cambio los lleno de besos. Estos rieron antes de que sus padres se adelantaran para empezar el calentamiento. Rin miro a todos lados para saber que iba a hacer con los niños ¿Había algún lago cerca para que pescaran algo para la cena?

-¿Qué quieren hacer? –Decidió preguntar a los pequeños, era mejor que ellos la guiaran por aquel extraño lugar.

Izayoi la jalo hacia los juegos infantiles, que estaban alejados de la pista de correr. Rin se asusto un poco pero al ver a la niña tan emocionada, no le podían decir que no. Y que él bebé estuviera igual no ayudaba.

Rin se alejo, despidiéndose de Sesshomaru con una sonrisa, antes de seguir por su camino. Sesshomaru no la perdía de vista, había algo sensual en ver a esa chica en modo maternal con un bebe de pelo plateado en sus brazos y una niña de la mano. Su "amiguito" estaba de acuerdo al parecer, por que sintió un tirón. Señal suficiente para entender que tenía que dejar de verla como si quisiera comérsela.

-¿Papá? –Su hijo noto su distracción, cosa rara en su padre, y lo miro confundido.

Sesshomaru frunció el seño y se adelanto sin decir nada. Esto era estúpido. Él no era un bastardo. No iba a tocar a esa niña. Podría ser su hija. Era solo una niña.

No iba a tocarla.

No iba a volver a pensar en ese asunto.

Tenía que alejarse de ella.

.

.

.

Rin se acerco con los niños a aquellas extrañas construcciones de distintos colores y lleno de niños de todas las edades.

Rin entrecerró los ojos, parecía una trampa para que algún monstruo atrajera a los niños y luego se los llevara. Como aquella vez que ese ogro la había secuestrado.

Izayoi se soltó de la mano de su cuidadora y subió por las escalerillas rojas para entrar en los juegos.

-Cuidado, Iza –Rin estaba preocupada por su seguridad. Trampa o no, era muy alto y si la niña se caía iba a lastimarse gravemente.

-¡Sip! –Una vez en la cima saludo a ambos y luego entro para explorar.

Rin se sentó en una de las banquitas blancas con el bebe sentado sobre sus piernas. Ryu estaba entretenido jugando con su cabello negro, era como un angelito. Alzo la mirada para ver el parque, y el bosquecillo por donde se habían ido los adultos hace un momento.

Se parecía a los bosques por los que regularmente paseaba con la anciana Kaede cuando vivía en la aldea. Pero había algo triste en este, no parecía que realmente aquí apreciaran mucho la naturaleza ni las plantas. Parecía como si para todos fuera algo simple y común.

Volteo a otro lado y se fijo que a un par de banquitas más allá había varias mujeres con ropas extrañas como las de la señora Kagome, que murmuraban cosas entre ellas y luego volteaban a verla. Tal vez pensaban que el pequeño en sus brazos fuera su hermano; encogiéndose de hombros saludo amable cuando la volvieron a ver. Aunque esas mujeres no le devolvieron el saludo y apartaron la mirada.

La pequeña Izayoi se asomo por los toboganes y saludo tierna desde su lugar. Rin y Ryu le devolvieron los saludos, con una sonrisa.

Rin miro de nuevo el cabello blanco del bebé y se pregunto si así serian los hijos que su amo tuviera con la mujer a la que desposara. Sus ojos se volvieron tristes al pensar en eso.

¿Qué sería de ella? ¿La abandonaría de nuevo? ¿Se quedaría a cuidar de sus cachorros como una criada más?

No estaba segura de cuál de las dos opciones sería más dolorosa al final.

Unos gritos infantiles la distrajeron de sus sombríos pensamientos. Volteo a un lado y vio a un grupo de niñas intentando agarrar a un tierno conejito de color gris, que huía del contacto. Así que, poniéndose de pie, se acerco a salvar al pobre animalillo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Conejito! –Grito Izayoi adorable mientras le brillaban los ojitos, estaba obviamente muy emocionada.

Rin bajo al bebe al suelo un momento, se alejo de los niños, e hizo unos sonidos como ronroneos. No paso mucho hasta que el animalito se asomo por los arbustos y se acerco con tímidos brinquitos. Izayoi se sorprendió al ver como el conejo se acercaba a la mano de Rin. Cuando Rin lo cargo y lo apretó en su pecho, el pequeño animal se tranquilizo.

Los niños veían asombrados como ella pudo, sin problemas, atraparlo. Rin volvió a cargar a Ryu, que a diferencia de su hermana, no se veía emocionado de tener tan cerca al pequeñito.

-Tranquilo, no hace nada, es un bebé igual que tú.

El bebé parpadeo tierno y miro curioso al animal que movía tierno su nariz y sus bigotes. Izayoi se acerco emocionada y dando brincos para verlo bien. Rin se arrodillo a su altura y le sonrió.

-¿Lo quieres?

Izayoi asintió emocionada y Rin le dio al conejito. La niña lo tomo y lo abrazo sonriendo. Rin volvió a acomodar al bebe en su regazo, que se aferro a ella, ocultando su carita en el pecho de Rin.

-No hace nada –Dijo su hermana con un puchero.

El bebe temblaba asustado y Rin suspiro, separándolo del conejito. No quería traumarlo, y podía sentir como sus manitas se aferraban a su ropa.

_¿Quién es el bebé más lindo? Ryu_

_¿Quién es el más tierno? Ryu_

_¿Quién es el bebé más lindo? Ryu_

_¿Quién es el bebé de mami? Ryu_

Rin cantaba alegre para tranquilizar al bebé. Y al parecer funciono porque rio y se sonrojo. Rin suspiro aliviada y lo abrazo.

Recordó con tristeza su hogar, pensando que ella podría tener una vida así, un par de adorables hijos y un amoroso marido. Pero había renunciado a ese sueño cuando decidió estar al lado de su amo para siempre. Ella quería una familia, pero amaba más a su amo. Aun sabiendo que nunca la amaría, ella lo eligió. Solo le entristecía saber que no podría tener ese sueño nunca.

Los niños la miraron curiosos al ver que unas lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos.

-Rin –La chica los miro y ambos tenían en sus manos una flor y una adorable sonrisa.

A Rin le brillaron los ojos, y los lleno de besos.

-¿Me los puedo quedar?

-¡NO! –Se escucho la voz de Kagome a lo lejos.

Rin hizo un puchero adorable e Izayoi sonrió tierna.

Una hora paso, con Rin mostrándole a Iza como atrapar lagartijas, pájaros y hasta gatitos. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por las habilidades de Rin. Parecía una versión joven y nipona de Mary Poppins. Todos los niños la adoraban.

Esa fue la postal que los adultos encontraron al regresar. Kagome había esperado el llanto de su pequeño y a su hija pidiéndole regresar a casa. Pero se sorprendió de ver a la niña con el conejo en brazos, y al bebé durmiendo tranquilamente acurrucado en el pecho de Rin. La niña de cabellos plateados alzo la mirada y se emocionó al verlos.

-¡Mami!

Kagome se acerco e Izayoi corrió hacia ella. Su madre la tomo en brazos y la alzo emocionada, haciendo reír a su hija.

-¿Te portaste bien?

La pequeña hizo una carita tierna e Inuyasha sonrió al verlas. Rin se acerco con el pequeño en brazos, aun durmiendo.

-Como unos angelitos –Sonrió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

La niña le estiro los brazos a su padre y este sonrió al verla. Aunque ya sabía lo que pediría cuando vio al roedor de orejas largas en sus bracitos.

Kagome aprovecho para cargar a su pequeño, besando su frente y arrullándolo. Rin miro enternecida a la familia, sintiendo esa pequeña punzada de envidia por no poder tener algo así.

Takeshi se acerco a ella, luciendo un poco nervioso.

-¿Quieres..Ir a correr un rato conmigo?

Rin lo miro confundida mientras su tío negaba con la cabeza, este chico era tan obvio y tan patético para invitarla a salir. Pero antes de que ella respondiera, Sesshomaru llego serio como siempre y escaneo de arriba abajo a los niños que estaban en perfecto estado.

-Buen trabajo.

Rin se sonrojo, luciendo aun más adorable a sus ojos.

-Papá, crees que la pequeña Rin puede correr un rato conmigo –Pregunto su hijo haciendo un gesto nervioso con la mano.

-¿Puedo, señor Sesshomaru? –Pregunto tierna y cortes. Y una punzada de nuevo apareció en el corazón del mayor de los oji dorados.

Suspiro y asintió para alejarse antes de que alguien más lo notara.

Rin sonrió y se retiro los incómodos zapatos de sus delicados pies, para extrañeza de los demás.

-Son incómodos –Dijo tranquilamente.

Takeshi se encogió de hombros y empezó con unos pequeños estiramientos. Rin se puso a su lado y se trono los dedos y los brazos, causando un sonido tan fuerte que hasta los niños en los juegos a unos metros escucharon.

Cuando la pequeña carera empezó, la diferencia fue bastante notable, ya que la más "frágil" de ambos, se adelanto y le gano por una clara diferencia.

Y esto solo causo la admiración de Izayoi, que la miraba fascinada y con la boca abierta.

Rin celebro alegre y dando marometas, por haberle ganado al adolescente, para sorpresa de todos.

-Hace mucho que no corría así –Con una sonrisa tierna en sus bonitos labios, recordando sus tiempos de viaje con el abuelo Jaken y su amo Sesshomaru.

-Yo quiero correr así –Dijo Izayoi con sus ojitos brillando como si hubiera visto a un ser mágico.

Rin rio y se acerco a ella.

-Puedo entrenarte, si quieres.

-¡Sí! –Ni siquiera quiso preguntarle a sus padres, ella deseaba hacerse más fuerte.

Inuyasha miro el pequeño intercambio y sonrió de forma perruna.

-Bueno, tal vez es un poco rara. Pero parece que el cielo escucho mis plegarias de que nos trajera una niñera decente.

Su esposa en respuesta, le dio un fuerte pellizco en el brazo.

-¡Auch!

Su hija rio, su padre gruño y su madre suspiro. Y aprovechando que sus padres discutían, se dio un impulso y salto a los brazos de la chica. Que cayó al suelo de sentón por el peso extra. Haciéndola reír.

Rin se sobo la parte trasera con un puchero y luego alzo la mirada, para ver que Takeshi la veía con un sonrojo.

-Mami, Takeshi tiene cara de bobo –Señalo la niña a su primo.

-¡Oye!

-Se parece a su papá ¿Qué esperabas? –Dijo burlón su padre, divertido.

En respuesta, su "amado hermano" lo golpeo y ambos empezaron a pelear. Aunque todos los presentes, ya acostumbrados a sus discusiones, no dijeron o hicieron algo para detenerlos. Aunque claro, Rin había visto escenas mucho más violentas en años pasados entre su amo y el señor Inuyasha.

-Vamos por un helado –Sugirió Kagome con una sonrisita amable.

Izayoi y Takeshi asintieron con una sonrisa y Rin los miro con confusión.

-¿Qué es un helado?

-Te decimos en el camino –Dijeron a la vez los primos para caminar a la zona de comida, y mientras Rin recogió sus zapatos.

Kagome volteo a ver con reproche a su esposo y cuñado que seguían actuando como niños de primaria y suspiro.

Un rato más tarde, todos disfrutaban de su delicioso postre congelado, e Iza aprovecho para enseñarle a comer correctamente el helado como si fuera una experta en el tema.

-¡Está frío! –Dijo sorprendida después de darle una probada.

Kagome las miraba con una sonrisa divertida mientras seguía dándole biberón a su bebé. Miro un poco preocupada al conejo aun en brazos de su hija, que parecía haberse apoderado del animal. No quería más animales y los conejos hacían daño, así que tenía que prepararse para lo que le diría.

-No lo abraces mucho o se lastimara las patitas –A cambio de sus conocimientos en dulces, Rin le daba consejos acerca del cuidado de los conejos. Miro al pequeño animalillo acurrucado en la niña con nostalgia.

**.Flash Back.**

Una Rin de 11 años corría emocionada por el bosque, mientras en sus manos tenía un adorable conejito café, que se moría por mostrarle a su amo.

En un descuido, tropezó con una piedra, y aunque no cayó de cara al piso, al tambalearse soltó al conejo, que inmediatamente corrió a los arbustos. Rin intento alcanzarlo pero no lo logro y bajo triste la mirada.

Pero antes de que su estado de ánimo empeorara, Sesshomaru se acerco por el caminillo del bosque, y cuando se asomo, tenía al mismo conejito en su mano izquierda tomado por las orejas.

Rin lo cargo, sonriéndole adorable al mayor. No necesitaban decirse nada, porque él sabía lo que la hacía feliz sin tener que decir nada. Y ella era feliz solo estando a su lado.

**.Fin del Flash Back.**

Rin sacudió la cabeza, no, no. No podía desconfiar. Él iría a buscarla. Iría por ella y volverían a casa. Ella sería una buena niña y no dejaría que nada los separara de nuevo. Así tuviera que aguantar que hubiera otra mujer a su lado.

Le dio otra lamida a su helado, aunque ahora, un poco más precavida. Para su sorpresa, ahora podía saborear el azúcar y el sabor a vainilla.

-¡Rico! –Sonrió antes de comer un poco más.

-Te dije –Sonrió Izayoi, orgullosa de sí misma.

Kagome sonrió al ver tan contenta a su hijita. Parecía emocionada de estar con Rin. Tal vez no fue tan mala idea, después de todo.

Su teléfono vibro, indicando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Lo abrió y la burbujita con la foto de una hermosa castaña de ojos azules apareció en pantalla con un círculo rojo con un número 1 de color blanco.

"_Kagome, analice toda la evidencia tan rápido como pude pero hay un par de detalles que quisiera platicar contigo. Los platicaremos con calma en mi casa"_

Esto era sospechoso. Sango siempre era directa con las cosas y prefería decir las cosas de forma directa ¿Tan grave era? Miro preocupada en dirección de la menor ¿Quién demonios era?

-¡Kagome!

Todos voltearon y vieron a Inuyasha, que estaba cubierto de polvo y tenía la ropa desarreglada al igual que el cabello, y se asomaban un par de rasguños en su cara.

Izayoi rio al ver la graciosa apariencia de su padre. Este se sentó al lado de su hija y le arrebato el postre, dándole una mordida.

-¡Oye!

-No seas envidiosa, enana.

-Pero es mío.

Inuyasha le dio otra mordida grande y se lo devolvió a su pequeña, sonriendo divertido por las caras que hacia su hijita. Pero pronto su sonrisa murió.

-Mami.

-¡Inu-ya-SHAAAA!

El nombrado tembló y volteo lentamente, Kagome estaba detrás de él con un aura oscura. Y el bebé se asusto al verla así.

-Se comió mi helado –Señalo con dedito acusador Izayoi a su padre.

Inuyasha la miro mal, diciéndole "chismosa" con la mirada. Y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, con el bolso de su esposa. Izayoi se rio y Rin también, sin poder evitarlo.

-Le vas a comprar otro.

A la niña le brillaron los ojos.

-Pero…

Kagome lo miro seria. Inuyasha bufo y fue a la tienda por el dichoso helado. Kagome sonrió y le beso la mejilla a su nena.

-Te van a castigar cuando llegues a casa –Dijo a su lado Takeshi mientras comía un helado de chocolate.

Izayoi le enseño la lengua de forma infantil, y maduramente, Takeshi la imito. Rin lo miro mal.

-Déjala en paz.

Takeshi obedeció sin replicar y a la niña le sorprendió. Poco después Sesshomaru se acerco, pulcramente vestido a diferencia de su hermano. Y aparentemente sin un solo cabello fuera de su lugar.

Al ver a su hijo entre cerró los ojos y dijo:

-¿Qué estas comiendo?

Takeshi escondió su helado tras su espalda, un poco nervioso. Pero al parecer Rin nació sin el gen que le hacía sentir temor hacia el hombre, porque se puso de pie con una sonrisa y alegremente le ofreció de su helado.

-Es helado ¿No quiere un poco? –Sonriéndole mientras ponía el cono de vainilla frente al rostro del mayor.

Todos miraron la acción, sintiendo pena por ella. Rin sonreía tierna sin darse cuenta; Sesshomaru en cambio miraba al helado como si en cualquier momento le saliera un gusano y luego miro serio a la chica, como si quisiera decirle con eso que a él no le gustaba lo dulce. Y eso a Rin la deprimió un poco al ver que este Sesshomaru tampoco comía de lo que ella le ofrecía como si estuviera envenenado. Poco a poco alejo el postre de él, al igual que su carita se teñía con tristeza.

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de Sesshomaru cuando lo conoció y este le rechazo todo lo que ella, amablemente y con esfuerzo, le llevaba como ofrenda. Tembló al recordar los lobos.

Sesshomaru se asusto al ver las lágrimas asomarse de sus ojos cafés, aunque su cara no lo demostró. Así que le arrebato el cono y le dio un certero mordisco, sorprendiendo a todos los demás.

Sin decir una palabra, se lo trago rápidamente y le extendió el cono de regreso.

Rin miro con sorpresa lo que quedaba de su helado y luego al hombre, así un par de veces hasta que hizo un lindo puchero.

-Solo era un poquito.

-¡Bruja! –Se escucho la voz aterrada de Inuyasha. Rin volteo y noto que todos la miraban de la misma manera.

Rin parpadeo confundida y sin entender porque las miradas, y Sesshomaru miro mal a su hermano antes de darse la media vuelta para irse de una buena vez.

-Vámonos.

Takeshi le despeino el pelo a su prima y se despidió de sus tíos con una reverencia para después seguir a su padre.

-Mami.

-Dime, amor –Aún en shock por la sorpresa.

-¿Rin si es bruja?

-Tal vez.

-¿Eh?

-Digo, no, ¿Cómo crees, mi cielo?

Izayoi la miro, pero asintió, confiando en su madre, que suspiro de alivio.

-Adiós, Izayoi –Se despidió Rin con una sonrisa para seguir a los dos varones.

-Adiós –Sonrió levemente, sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

Kagome miro a su pequeña, se veía algo triste. Se arrodillo a su altura y la más pequeña la miro.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

-Nada.

Kagome le alzo delicadamente la carita con sus dedos, haciendo que su tierno rostro la mirara.

-Tus ojitos están húmedos.

-No es nada, creo que soy alérgica a los conejos.

-Entonces vamos a liberarlo, ¿De acuerdo?

La niña asintió y pusieron al conejito en el suelo. Este dio un par de brinquitos, antes de correr en dirección a donde Rin se fue. Izayoi bajo la carita.

-¿Amor?

-Vamos a casa.

-¿Por qué?

No contesto. Kagome vio que los niños se vieron entre sí, lucían tristes. No entendía que pasaba hasta que volteo a ver por donde se fue Rin.

Está había cargado al conejito y le hacía ojos de cachorro a su cuñado para que le dejara conservarlo. Entonces comprendió. Una idea se instalo en su cerebro y sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

-Oh no, olvide que tengo trabajo en el hospital.

Inuyasha la miro confundido, hoy era su día libre.

-Inu, creo que hoy tenías que ver unas cosas en el trabajo con tu padre, ¿No es así?

-¿De qué estas-?

Kagome lo piso, Izayoi pensaba seriamente que su padre sufría de maltrato en el matrimonio, pero hasta ahora, sus peleas eran entretenidas.

-Pero mi mamá llevo al abuelo al hospital y tú madre no estaba en casa.

Izayoi poco a poco empezó a entender.

-Mmmm ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Sesshomaru y a Takeshi que los cuiden? –Indirectamente, que se quedaran con Rin.

El bebé sonrió emocionado y Kagome se adelanto con sus hijos, sonriendo.

-¡Kagome! –Su esposo intento frenarla, pero no logro detenerla, menos cuando vio a sus pequeños tan emocionados.

-¡Cuñado!

El hombre se detuvo con un tic en el ojo y una mirada de fastidio, se giro lentamente para asesinarla con la mirada. Pero esta puso su carita más inocente, que nadie le compraba, así que puso al bebé cerca de su cara, por si acaso.

-Mira, tengo cosas que hacer e Inuyasha tiene mucho trabajo también, pero no tenemos con quien dejar a los niños.

Izayoi miro a su tío, esperando que su helado corazón les tuviera piedad.

-Estaré trabajando en la casa, y sabes que no puedo dejar solos a tu hija y al mío, ya que, por si lo olvidaste, la ultima vez destruyeron un invaluable jarrón que mi honorable abuelo me regalo antes de morir –Lo ultimo lo dijo con rencor, viendo al par de monstruos que eran su hijo y su sobrina.

Takeshi aparto la mirada nervioso. Izayoi solo hizo sus mejores ojitos de inocencia, como si fuera un angelito.

-¿Y Rin no podría?

Como invocada, la muchacha se asomo tras la fuerte espalda de Sesshomaru, con todo y conejito en su cabeza. El pequeño sonrió tierno al verla de nuevo, aunque solo se separaron por un segundo.

-¿Hacer qué? –Viendo tierna a la familia.

Kagome sonrió, tal vez su cuñado fuera un cabrón, pero esta niña adoraba a los niños… Por lo menos a sus hijos.

-¿Podrías cuidar a mis hijos unas horas mientras arreglo unas cosas?

El bebé hizo ojitos, para intentar convencerla de la oferta que le hacia su madre.

-Awww –No pudo resistir y tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos- ¿Cómo decirle que no a un par de ojitos tan lindos? –Frotando su cachete con el del bebé.

Este rio adorable y se pego con ella.

-Te pagare bien si lo haces –Presiono solo un poquito con una sonrisa. Aunque Rin la ignoro, volteo a ver al hombre que parecía ver con rencor al bebé.

-Yo quiero cuidarlos –Con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru suspiro, por alguna razón no podía decirle que no.

-Me debes una –Dijo a Kagome antes de darle la espalda y caminar a su auto.

Ryu rio alegre y se abrazo a Rin.

-Yo quiero un bebé igualito a este –Pensó en voz alta mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Sus palabras hicieron a Sesshomaru detenerse y a Kagome casi le causo un infarto. Los niños parpadearon sin entender, Takeshi se sonrojo.

E Inuyasha se rio como loco por las caras que pusieron todos.

-¡No! ¡Eres muy pequeña para pensar en eso! ¡Tienes que terminar la escuela, tener una carrera, tal vez viajar! ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Rin empezó a contar con los dedos.

-Izayoi, ¿Me prestas 4 dedos?

La niña asintió y alzo los dígitos. Sumando un total de 14 años. Kagome miro.

-¿Lo ves? Eres demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas.

-Pero en la aldea me decían que necesito casarme antes de los 16 o ya no sería buena –Dijo tierna, sin entender por qué tanto escándalo.

-¿Aldea?

-La aldea de la anciana Kaede, era el lugar donde yo vivía antes de que el amo regresara por mí –Explico y se sonrojo levemente al recordar a su amo.

Kagome se preocupo al pensar que ella era una chica que vivía en uno de esos pequeños pueblos rurales, lejos de la civilización con ideas retrogradas sobre el trato a las mujeres y sobre obligarlas a casarse jóvenes. Era algo monstruoso en su humilde opinión. Tenía que hablar con sus amigos para arreglar ese asunto. No lo podía permitir.

Sesshomaru reanudo su camino al auto para irse, antes de que esa fastidiosa mujer hiciera un drama de proporciones bíblicas, que seguramente duraría horas. Rin sonrió y miro a los niños que calmaron a su madre.

Kagome sonrió y los abrazo.

-Los veré en la noche.

Los niños sonrieron.

-¿Puedo vender a Iza por internet? –Takeshi interrumpió su momento con una de sus pesadas bromas.

Izayoi lo miro feo mientras Takeshi sonreía divertido.

-¿Me das tú mano?

Takeshi se la dio sin comprender, Izayoi tomo el conejo que estaba por caer de la cabeza de Rin, y lo puso en la gran mano de su primo.

-¿Qué-?

El conejo lo olfateo y se orino encima de él del miedo. Izayoi se rio y se escondió atrás de Rin.

-¡Qué asco!

El conejo salto hacia Rin, que lo atrapo y le beso la cabecita. Ryu, que ahora estaba sobre los hombros de Rin, le enseño la lengüita.

-Ya lo espantaste –Dijo la chica a Takeshi, haciendo un puchero.

-¡Si esa cosa hace sus gracias en mi auto, hoy cenaremos estofado de conejo! –Dijo con seriedad Sesshomaru antes de entrar a su auto. La declaración espanto a Izayoi.

-Tranquila, si se asusta solo tienes que acariciarlo –Trato de calmarla Rin.

Izayoi asintió decidida, como si fuera una decisión muy importante, Rin subió con el bebé mientras la niña se despedía con sus padres con la manita. Sesshomaru se pellizco el puente de la nariz, pensando en el por qué demonios acepto cuidar a los mocosos de su hermano.

Cierto, por ese par de ojos cafés que ahora lo miraban con ternura desde el asiento trasero de su auto.

Una vez que el auto se perdió de su campo de visión Inuyasha abrazo a su esposa.

-¿Segura que los quieres dejar solos con él?

Kagome le sonrió dulce.

-Vamos, Miroku y Sango nos esperan.

Inuyasha sonrió, la beso dulcemente en los labios, haciéndola sonreír.

Veinte minutos después, la pareja llego a una enorme casa a las afueras de la ciudad, con muchos juguetes en el patio delantero y se escuchaba mucho ajetreo para ser una casa algo separada de las demás. Era la casa de sus mejores amigos.

Tocaron la puerta, escuchando poco después aun más ajetreo del que había hace unos segundos. E Inuyasha agradeció no traer a sus hijos.

Un apuesto hombre trigueño de ojos azules les abrió la puerta, con un par de niños de 4 años en sus brazos y uno en sus hombros que jugaba con su cara.

-Inuyasha, señorita Kagome, que milagro que los veo –El hombre trato de sonreír pero era difícil si jugaban con su cara.

-Es bueno verte también, Miroku –Sonrió amable Kagome.

-Por eso yo solo tuve dos –Dijo sonriendo divertido Inuyasha.

Kagome le dio un codazo en el pecho que le saco el aire.

-Podemos pasar –Dijo amable la mujer con una sonrisa.

El apuesto hombre los dejo entrar mientras bajaba a los niños, que inmediatamente rodearon a la pareja y preguntaban por Izayoi.

-Ella está con su tío.

Kagome les respondía con una sonrisa, mientras que Inuyasha los miraba con seriedad.

-Niños.

Todos miraron hacia una puerta que parecía ser la cocina, de donde salió una hermosa chica alta con un par de hermosos ojos y cabello castaño oscuro, y piel blanca. Tenía una panza de 4 meses de embarazo y veía seria a sus retoños.

Estos hicieron ojitos a Sango que siguió viéndolos seriamente, así que los niños se dispersaron para ir a esconderse a otro lado.

-Disculpen, las vacaciones de verano siempre nos vuelven locos.

Se disculpo sonriéndoles amablemente.

-No importa, Sango, a nosotros no nos molesta –Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa y se acerco a abrazarla.

Los varones fueron a otra parte de la casa por unas cervezas. Y las mujeres fueron a la sala, donde ya había una pequeña tetera de porcelana en la mesita con algunos pastelillos que se veían simplemente deliciosos.

Hablaron un par de minutos sobre los niños, sus esposos y algunos temas de su trabajo antes de llegar al tema de la desconocida.

Sango se puso de pie con dificultad hasta donde estaba una carpeta y se la extendió a Kagome.

-Te alegrara saber que al menos no hay antecedentes penales sobre ella.

Kagome suspiro un poco aliviada, pero sabía que no era todo, así que espero a que su amiga continuara.

-Pero no encontré nada de ella, ni de orfanatos, ni en hospitales psiquiátricos, al menos aquí en Tokio no salió ningún resultado.

-¿Entonces?

-Hablare con mi jefe e investigaremos en más lugares, pero ya es muy raro el asunto. Sobre todo de analizar sus pertenencias.

-¿Qué hay con ellas?

-La peineta que nos diste no es de ningún material que tengamos registrado. Y una pieza de esta calidad debe valer millones, pero no hemos encontrado el número de serie. No creo que se lo haya robado, pero-

-¿Pero?

-Me preocupa que clase de persona pueda dar semejantes obsequios a una chica tan pequeña –Dijo con seriedad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tengo una teoría. Dijiste que ella está buscando o esperando a que su amo venga por ella, ¿Verdad?

Kagome asintió.

-Hay personas con dinero e influencias que se llevan a niños huérfanos y de pueblos rurales para la trata de personas, así los venden como esclavos u objetos sexuales, y les dan comida, refugio y cosas bonitas para hacerles creer que los quieren.

Kagome se aterro al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Si ella está metida en esto, probablemente se escapó cuando vio la oportunidad.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Deben mantenerla vigilada, estaré investigando un poco más pero tu trata de que te diga algo más, probablemente necesito una declaración.

Kagome asintió decidida, si esa niña estaba en problemas, no podía permitir que le volvieran a hacer daño, ella la protegería, y estaba segura que Sesshomaru haría lo mismo.

Continuara…


End file.
